


the end

by Mooshii



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Confusion, Depression, Love, M/M, alex is confused, jk, joke fan fic, lafayette is sad, like wow, mermaid, not the real fanfic, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:20:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooshii/pseuds/Mooshii
Summary: ha.





	the end

**Author's Note:**

> guys this is only a quick little harmless joke

lafayette is depressed.

alex is a mermaid

alex saves lafayette

lafayette loves alex

alex loves lafayette

they date

alex is conflicted

alex wants to go home

lafayette is still sad

lafayette puts on a brave face

alex leaves lafayette

lafayette thinks alex is dead

lafayette dies

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to make a fanfic of hamlaf but i'm currently busy with school. So while i'm only break i'll try to get as much done as I can. The first chapter will be published later today.


End file.
